magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Impatto
Impatto (Impact) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Michael Yichao e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 29 marzo 2017. Racconta la storia dei Guardiani su Amonkhet. Racconto precedente: Rinnovamento Prefazione Dopo aver deciso di agire per primi, la maggior parte dei Guardiani si reca su Amonkhet per sferrare l’attacco contro Nicol Bolas, prima che possa continuare con i suoi intrighi. Senza aver elaborato alcun piano o aver raccolto informazioni, cinque dei Planeswalker si preparano a sconfiggere un drago antico su un piano misterioso e sconosciuto. Storia Un vento rovente danzava tra le dune, con le invisibili dita che disegnavano segni criptici nelle sabbie sconfinate. Manciate di polvere e di detriti venivano scagliate in aria come per capriccio, per venire riscaldati dalla furia ardente dei soli gemelli. L’alba diventava mattina e il primo sole tracciava il suo percorso nel cielo, mentre il secondo rimaneva fisso all’orizzonte. Al di sotto, il vento saettava nella vastità del deserto, rapido e feroce, crescendo in una ruggente e roboante tempesta di sabbia. In breve tempo il suo ululato aveva ricoperto ogni altro rumore, mentre le sabbie vorticavano e squarciavano l’aria come zanne. Affondava gli artigli negli affioramenti rocciosi, resti di monumenti naturali e costruiti, e mordeva le carni esposte delle bestie selvagge troppo lente per fuggire. Al culmine della furia, vicino al cuore selvaggio e sbruffone, un improvviso scintillio, un increspatura dell’aria, una rapida ombra, una scintilla e un lampo verde danzarono all’interno della tempesta di sabbia. Cinque figure si ritrovarono dove prima non vi era nulla, colte di sorpresa dalle sabbie accecanti. Il vento continuò a soffiare, noncurante della loro presenza. Precedentemente, su Kaladesh... 'Jace' Osservai Ajani allontanarsi da noi, stringere il mantello e svanire in un lampo di luce. La mia mente lo seguì brevemente, prima che il suo corpo svanisse e i suoi pensieri divenissero lontani nella impenetrabile Cieca Eternità. Dietro di me, Gideon diede un colpo di tosse e io mi voltai annuendo. "Terreno libero". "Muoviamoci in fretta", rispose Gideon. "Sei sicura di conoscere il luogo in cui lo ritroveremo, Liliana?". Liliana sollevò un sopracciglio, mentre una mano languida si alzava per sistemare una ciocca dietro un orecchio. "Mio caro Gideon, ho visitato innumerevoli mondi in questo multiverso, per secoli, prima che tu nascessi. Conosco molti luoghi e quello di cui ha parlato Ajani lo conosco molto bene". "Allora ci affideremo a te. Sia per andare su Amonkhet che al punto di incontro". Gideon offrì a Liliana quello che sono sicuro voleva essere un sorriso. Liliana rispose con un inchino esagerato. "Sono lusingata e onorata dalla tua fiducia". Feci una smorfia. Ci sta provando, Liliana. Puoi andargli incontro anche tu. Lo sguardo di Liliana saettò nella mia direzione e lei mi fece l’occhiolino. Trattenni l’istinto di alzare gli occhi al cielo. "Che piano abbiamo una volta giunti su Amonkhet?". La domanda di Nissa ruppe il silenzio. "Arriviamo, troviamo un drago, lo arrostiamo". Chandra era seduta su un muretto sul bordo del tetto e si stava sistemando i guanti. Gideon aggrottò la fronte ma annuì. "Più o meno. Liliana ci guida. Arriviamo su Amonkhet e scopriamo il più possibile dei piani di Nicol Bolas, poi neutralizziamo la minaccia... ostacolando i suoi intrighi o, se necessario, abbattendolo". "Non illudetevi che sia facile", li avvisai. "Non sappiamo se Tezzeret lo ha già trovato e lo ha avvisato della nostra presenza, né di quante informazioni sia in possesso, né di quanto sia preparato a respingere minacce interplanari...". "Bla, bla, bla". Chandra agitò le braccia, come per cercare di disperdere i miei pensieri a mezz’aria. Balzò dal muretto e si avvicinò a noi. "Stiamo solo perdendo tempo. Andiamo". Noi cinque ci sistemammo in un cerchio. Osservai i miei compagni intorno a me e, non per la prima volta, mi stupii della stranezza di questo gruppo. Sotto di noi, Ghirapur si stava lentamente destando e i suoni delle strade e degli abitanti si stavano sollevando insieme al sole. Non si stavano rendendo conto che, poco sopra di loro, un soldato indistruttibile, una necromante, una druida elfica, una piromante e un mago mentale si stavano preparando ad avventurarsi su un altro piano di esistenza. Che strani amici che mi sono trovato. Un secondo pensiero si fece strada dagli angoli della mia mente e io cercai di rimuoverlo. Quanto è strano avere amici. "Ci vediamo su Amonkhet". Liliana iniziò a scintillare e a svanire. Vidi anche gli altri intorno a me iniziare a mutare, ognuno svanire in un modo leggermente diverso. Il modo in cui gli altri maghi lanciano le loro magie e soprattutto il modo in cui viaggiano tra i piani ha sempre stuzzicato la mia curiosità. Quando avremo più tempo a disposizione, forse, glielo chiederò. Non so quando capiterà l’occasione. Sollevai le mani, mi concentrai sugli invisibili filamenti di mana intorno a me e mi lasciai trasportare. Il mondo di Kaladesh divenne confuso e vacillò, per poi fondersi in un insieme di colori, proprio come un’illusione svanisce quando vengono sciolti i filamenti magici che la tengono insieme. Sentii la stretta ora familiare (ma sempre aliena) della Cieca Eternità intorno a me, il crepitio di energia ed etere in grado di lasciare il gusto e il formicolio della prima pioggia e dei fulmini sulla mia lingua. Allo stesso tempo viaggiammo infinitamente lontano e rimanemmo nello stesso luogo, immobili e in movimento a velocità accecante. Il tempo, lo spazio e le dimensioni si ripiegarono e si dispiegarono; io mi trovai dietro Liliana (o ero sotto di lei... o dentro di lei?) in questo spostamento attraverso il nulla tra i mondi, lasciando strane scie e onde invertite di energia dietro di noi. Li sentii arrivare e, con uno strattone finale, i colori intorno a me ritornarono al loro posto, con quel vago sapore elettrico di illusione e sogno che prendeva la forma della realtà. Una realtà bruciante e granulosa. Tossii e il vento mi lanciò una manciata di sabbia in bocca. Il calore si abbatté su di me, un peso soffocante e improvviso intorno alle mie spalle. Un odore pungente di decomposizione si fece strada nelle mie narici, così intenso da sembrare solido. Strizzai gli occhi per proteggermi dalle sabbie accecanti intorno a me. Vicino a me, Gideon era increspato di luce dorata, protetto dai suoi scudi magici innescati dalla vorticante tempesta di sabbia. Nissa si accovacciò, con il volto verso in basso, barcollando in quella sabbia. Anche Liliana sembrava leggermente a disagio, poco distante da lui, con una mano sollevata per proteggersi delle raffiche di vento, che era stato in grado di modificare il portamento di lei, sempre impeccabile. Chandra era l’unica che aveva un aspetto imperterrito, con la chioma che danzava selvaggiamente e una mano che stava sistemando una spallina dell’armatura. Non invidio affatto quelli di noi che devono indossare un’armatura di piastre. Come se fosse intenta a svolgere una missione, la sabbia continuò implacabilmente a infilarsi nei miei stivali e nelle maniche della mia tunica. Una folata mi sbatté il mantello sul viso. Spostai il tessuto al mio meglio e iniziai a incamminarmi a fatica sulla duna. Gideon stava urlando qualcosa riguardo a trovare un riparo. Attraverso la tempesta intravidi Nissa che tentava di lanciare una magia. Cercai anche io di attingere mana, trovando solo il secco gusto della sabbia e della desolazione sulla punta delle mie dita. Non sembrava che avremmo trovato riparo facilmente... Un getto di bianca e rovente fiamma si scatenò tra le sabbie. Chandra si mosse, concentrando il suo fuoco sulla duna davanti a noi. Io indietreggiai, allontanandomi dalle imponenti ondate di calore che si propagavano tra lei e il suo bersaglio. "Ci penso io!", gridò lei più forte del ruggito del vento. 'Chandra' Accidenti, chi si sarebbe aspettata che Amonkhet fosse un tale insieme di desolazione, sabbia e sole? Aspetta, in realtà sono dei soli, ce ne sono due, ecco perché fa così caldo. Relativamente caldo, perché Kaladesh aveva quella fastidiosa umidità ogni tanto e non esistono posti davvero caldi dopo aver visitato le pozze di lava di Regatha, ma accidenti sembra che tutti gli altri si stiano sciogliendo come dei gelati in questo secco calore sabbioso. Che tristezza! Poi comunque questa è sempre la tana di un gigantesco drago malvagio che manda i suoi sguatteri malvagi a distruggere ciò che c’è di buono sugli altri mondi con la loro... malvagità. Mi sembra il posto giusto. Che cosa potevo aspettarmi? Aumento il calore e concentro il mio fuoco in un flusso rovente. Lo avevo visto fare dagli artigiani di Ghirapur quando ero una bambina, anche se loro avevano un aggeggio a etere e della polvere speciale e qualcosa del genere. Credo che l’idea sia la stessa. Sento la sabbia che si scioglie e afferro l’aria con le mie mani, guidando e scolpendo i rigagnoli di scorie fuse. Quegli artigiani di Ghirapur creavano delle figure eleganti e delle parti gradevoli per le navi, con degli ornamenti delicati, complessi e colorati. Il mio obiettivo è molto più semplice. Faccio un passo in avanti e do al vetro ancora liquido la forma di una semplice cupola. Grande abbastanza da ospitare quattro persone dalle dimensioni normali e una persona dalle dimensioni di Gideon. Il vetro prende forma e si indurisce a formare una bolla semicircolare, bombardata dai granelli di sabbia che si conficcano nella superficie ancora morbida. Passo la mano su un punto della superficie, senza che le dita la tocchino davvero, e creo una piccola porta. "Venite dentro. Qua è fresco. Insomma, si sta raffrescando. Insomma, non dovrebbe dare fuoco alle vostre vesti, se la toccate per errore", urlo. Liliana si muove per prima, seguita dagli altri; dopo poco ci ritroviamo insieme all’interno, intenti a osservare la sabbia e la polvere che creano un continuo rumore come di un migliaio di madri che zittiscono i loro bambini in un qualche strano posto dove ci potrebbero essere un migliaio di madri e i loro bambini insieme, solo che quel migliaio di madri sono decine di migliaia di granelli di sabbia che si riversano sulla nostra piccola cupola in questa intensa tempesta. Rimaniamo a guardare per un po’ e non sono sicura se gli altri stiano osservando questa specie di spettacolo primitivo, questa favolosa espressione del caos che danza in aria o se semplicemente non vogliono incrociare gli sguardi per il fatto di essersi preparati ad abbattere un drago ed essersi ritrovati quasi affogati nella sabbia. "Va bene. Ragioniamo. Qual è la nostra prossima mossa?", chiedo. Ci voltiamo tutti verso Gideon, ma è Jace a rispondere. "Liliana, sei sicura che siamo arrivati nel posto giusto?". Liliana appare leggermente offesa. Ma è vero che lei ha sempre un’espressione leggermente offesa o forse annoiata o, se crede che nessuno la stia guardando, meditativa e un po’ triste. "Ovviamente. Non mi dimentico come andare su un piano, una volta che ci sono stata una volta". "Dove potremmo quindi trovare Bolas su questo mondo?". Gideon si sposta davanti alla porta e blocca la maggior parte della sabbia e del vento che cercano di infilarsi. Liliana solleva le spalle. "Non ne sono sicura. La mia ultima visita in questo luogo è stata... breve. E molto tempo fa. Non ho avuto esattamente l’occasione di godermi una visita guidata. Potrebbe essere cambiato molto da allora". "Nissa. Jace. Riuscite a percepire qualcosa che ci possa guidare nella direzione giusta?". Nissa chiude gli occhi e quelli di Jace risplendono di blu. Dopo un breve momento, Jace scuote la testa. "Nelle vicinanze non c’è nulla con una mente". Nissa impiega più tempo, con le sopracciglia che si muovono in un groviglio di concentrazione. Alla fine, anche lei riapre gli occhi e scuote la testa. "Il mana di questo mondo sembra... strano. Non riesco a trovare le leyline. Sono presenti, ma sono deboli... come il battito del cuore di un animale malato". Jace annuisce. "Credo che non ci sia da stupirsi, se è stato Bolas a creare questo mondo". "O se ne ha ucciso uno vivente per renderlo suo", aggiunge allegramente Liliana. "Non abbiamo idea di dove potremmo trovarlo o se ci sia vita su questo piano? Che indizi abbiamo?". Gideon si comporta alla Gideon, concentrato sulla missione. Io mi comporto alla Chandra, ascolto, ma soprattutto guardo fuori dalla finestra più vicina. Che in questo caso è l’intera cupola in cui ci troviamo. Perché è di vetro. A quel punto lo vedo. "Penso di sapere dove dobbiamo andare". Tutti si voltano verso di me. Io indico fuori. "Ah", dice Nissa. "Bene", aggiunge Jace. "Mi sembra evidente", commenta Liliana. "Come... può esserci sfuggito?", chiede Gideon. Visibile anche attraverso la tempesta di sabbia, in evidenza rispetto al torbido colore rosso-arancione dell’orizzonte, l’imponente ombra di due corna si staglia nel cielo... una perfetta corrispondenza con l’immagine di Bolas che Jace ci aveva mostrato su Kaladesh la notte prima. "Direi che siamo proprio nel posto giusto", concludo. 'Nissa' Decidemmo di attendere il termine della tempesta. Gideon rimase vicino all’entrata, uno scudo umano contro gli elementi. Dall’altra parte si mise Chandra, seduta con le gambe incrociate e gli occhi chiusi, in meditazione. Per un istante, seguii il ritmo del suo respiro, alla ricerca di sollievo nel suo viaggio. Un leggero orgoglio per i suoi progressi vibrò nel mio petto... una calda felicità per il fatto che i semplici strumenti che avevo condiviso con lei l’avevano aiutata a trovare la serenità. In effetti, sembrava molto a suo agio in questo luogo. Il calore opprimente risucchiò le mie energie e gli altri apparivano già affaticati. Mi chiesi, non per la prima volta, come avremmo potuto contrastare o distruggere un drago antico. Jace e Liliana parlavano costantemente dei poteri e dell’astuzia di Nicol Bolas. Avremmo avuto bisogno di essere nel pieno delle nostre forze per fronteggiarlo. E invece eravamo lì... Chiusi gli occhi e rallentai il respiro, spingendo via la sabbia e il calore. Dovevo fidarmi dei miei compagni. Dei miei amici. Inspirai, inviando i miei pensieri attraverso il mio corpo, isolando le tensioni e rilassando ogni parte possibile. Esitai per un istante e poi visualizzai lo scorrere di un fiume... le immagini che avevo offerto a Chandra per la sua meditazione su Kaladesh. Forse un viaggio in quel luogo mi avrebbe aiutata a spegnere una parte dello sconfinato calore che vibrava nella mia mente. Era strano contare su altri, condividere il mio fardello e sostenere le preoccupazioni delle persone al di fuori di me. Con alcuni del nostro gruppo fu più facile che con altri... ma sembrava sempre qualcosa di estraneo. Eravamo innegabilmente più forti insieme, con un legame basato sulla fiducia forte quanto la connessione con la terra di un animista. Fiducia. Comprensione. Entrambe. Inspirai, attingendo aria e mana in pari misura, mentre il cuore e i pensieri si mettevano in contatto con questo strano mondo, alla ricerca di brandelli di vita e vitalità, i frammenti familiari delle leyline che si trovano su ogni mondo. Tutto ciò che provai furono ampia oscurità e sconfinate fauci di decomposizione e imputridimento. In passato avevo visto mondi devastati da mostruosità. Su Zendikar, l’innaturale vuoto di gesso nella scia dei titani Eldrazi. Su Innistrad, le leyline corrotte, selvagge e tossiche, impossibili da incanalare o controllare. Ma questo mondo era diverso. La maggior parte dei mondi, indipendentemente dalla corruzione o dall’influenza dell’esterno, ospitava in modo equilibrato la magia della vita e della morte, avvolte in una intricata rete di leyline, legate tra loro in una complessa spirale di nodi di potere. Qui su Amonkhet, l’ombra della morte dominava tutto ciò che riuscivo a raggiungere, come se il mondo stesso preferisse il silenzio della morte. Mi concentrai sui deboli brandelli di energia vitale che riuscii a trovare... fantasmi di leyline più che leyline vere e proprie. Avventurai la mia mente lungo i loro percorsi, lasciando indietro il corpo. Il mio respiro si allineò con il debole battito del mondo, guadagnando velocità man mano che le dune scorrevano sotto di me e riuscendo a uscire da quella tempesta... "Nissa. Ci stiamo per muovere". Aprii gli occhi e Chandra riempì il mio campo visivo. Era inginocchiata di fianco a me, con il volto che esprimeva una leggera preoccupazione. Dietro di lei, Gideon, Jace e Liliana erano già usciti dalla cupola di vetro e attendevano in cima a una duna. Sembrava che la tempesta di sabbia fosse terminata, lasciando dietro di sé rare folate di vento che sparpagliavano la sabbia in ampi archi. "Credo di aver scoperto qualcosa. Nella direzione delle corna". Il cipiglio di Chandra si trasformò in un sorriso e le sue lentiggini divennero un’imitazione della passata tempesta. "Bene, sono contenta che qualcuno sia d’accordo con me sull’andare verso quella grande cosa lontana". Si alzò e tese una mano. Esitai per un breve istante, poi la afferrai e lei mi aiutò ad alzarmi. Fiducia. Comprensione. "Andiamo a spaccare il muso al drago". Chandra si incamminò davanti agli altri e io la seguii. Dopo un attimo, la duna di sabbia prese vita. 'Liliana' I primi attaccarono Jace. Quel ragazzo ha proprio una gran fortuna. Un istante, stavamo aspettando Chandra e Nissa. L’istante successivo, delle mani putrefatte sbucarono dalla sabbia, afferrarono Jace dalle gambe e lo tirarono verso il basso. Jace emise un indecoroso grido e affondò fino alla vita. Solo i riflessi del muscoloso lo salvarono; l’enorme uomo si voltò e afferrò Jace per un braccio, impedendogli di scivolare ancora più in profondità. Io scagliai un’ondata di energia necrotica, avvizzendo le membra già divorate che stavano trascinando Jace e riducendole in polvere. Intorno ai miei piedi, la sabbia si mosse e sbucarono altre mani, cercando di afferrare qualcosa. Indietreggiai e mi rinchiusi in un’aura di decomposizione che avvizzì tutte le membra che cercarono di avvicinarsi. Urla di panico e fetore delle membra bruciacchiate si sollevarono fino a me da oltre la duna. Osservai e vidi Chandra e Nissa poco lontane dalla cupola di vetro, circondate da quella che sembrava essere una sconfinata massa di non morti, inariditi ed essiccati dal calore e dalle sabbie, mentre altri si stavano sollevando dal terreno in movimento vicino a loro. Nissa aveva estratto una spada dal suo bastone (un trucchetto carino) e aveva tagliato in due gli zombie più vicini a lei, mentre Chandra continuava a inviare ondate di fiamme, creando squarci nelle orde nemiche. Più avversari bruciava, più morti mummificati si sollevavano dalla sabbia per riempire di nuovo i ranghi. Sorrisi. Il multiverso era colmo di piani, ognuno con le proprie meraviglie, orrori e infinite curiosità. Un elemento era comune a tutti: ogni essere era destinato a morire. E i morti appartenevano a me. Sollevai le braccia e oscuri tentacoli si mossero in avanti, intrappolando i cadaveri non morti più vicini a me. Sentii la mia magia sfiorare e creare un legame con loro e pronunciai una sola parola. "Obbeditemi." Uno dopo l’altro, i non morti che avevo conquistato si arrestarono. Lasciai andare la mia aura di decomposizione e concentrai i miei poteri per controllare i morti. Ci fu un improvviso spruzzo di sabbia a pochi passi da me e una figura con la testa di sciacallo emerse dal terreno, scattando in avanti e facendo oscillare furiosamente una spada ricurva. Barcollai all’indietro, imprecando per essere stata incauta... proprio quando il rumore dell’acciaio che taglia la carne risuonò nelle mie orecchie e un getto di icore si sparse sulla sabbia. Vidi la metà superiore del torso della figura con la testa di sciacallo scivolare rispetto al resto del corpo e quelle strane e flessibili lame di Gideon ritornare al suo fianco. Jace era appoggiato di schiena contro Gideon e stava generando illusioni che non avevano un grande effetto sull’orda opprimente di non morti che li stava assalendo. "Stai bene?", urlò Gideon. "Avrei potuto utilizzarlo, caro muscoloso", gli risposi, con un tono di delusione nelle mie parole. Il suo volto si rattristò e io cercai di trattenere un ghigno. È così facile agire sulla mente di Gideon. Certo, il suo intervento ha posto rimedio al mio momento di vulnerabilità. Certo, la sua utilità è innegabile. Ma non c’era alcun bisogno di farglielo sapere. In ogni caso, devo aiutare lui e Jace. Svolgere il ruolo di utile compagna di squadra e simili. Mandai all’attacco il mio piccolo esercito di non morti. "Aiutate." Si lanciarono contro i non morti che stavano attaccando Gideon e io lo osservai passare senza interruzione dai propri attacchi al supporto dei miei servitori. Le sue lame colpivano con precisione chirurgica, coprendo i fianchi scoperti dei non morti sotto il mio controllo e abbattendo i nemici che minacciavano di sopraffarli. La sua efficacia era innegabilmente migliorata, anche solo dall’ultima volta che aveva combattuto al fianco dei miei sollevati, su Innistrad. Bene. Sicuramente utile. Riportai l’attenzione sull’orda che si stringeva intorno a Chandra e Nissa, appena in tempo per vedere una mummia sferrare un colpo sulla spalla di Nissa e un’altra azzannare l’avambraccio armato di Chandra prima che si accendesse in cenere ardente. Non c’è tempo per prendere il pieno controllo. Creai invece un legame molto più superficiale con un numero superiore, raggiungendone quanti possibile appena prima di impartire un semplice comando: "Fuggite." Gruppi di non morti si voltarono e strisciarono verso diverse direzioni. Alcuni corsero alla rinfusa sopra le dune; altri sprofondarono di nuovo nella sabbia. Le poche forze rimaste a continuare l’assalto caddero rapidamente contro la spada di Nissa e le fiamme di Chandra che colpivano con stupefacente sincronia. Mentre le osservavo abbattere i nemici rimasti, le mie dita scorrevano sul Velo di Catena che pendeva al mio fianco. Che lusso, non aver bisogno di attingere al suo potere, grazie agli altri Planeswalker che svolgono il lavoro sporco per me! Certo, guidare le loro attenzioni era decisamente più... impegnativo rispetto a utilizzare il velo o impartire ordini ai miei servitori non morti. Ma ero riuscita a farli venire su Amonkhet. E, se fossi riuscita a giocare bene le mie carte, probabilmente mi avrebbero aiutato a raggiungere il vero obiettivo per cui sono venuta qui... e, ancor più fantastico, a farlo di loro spontanea volontà. Mi guardai intorno. Gideon era rimasto a osservare in modo sgraziato ciò che rimaneva delle mie armate, dopo che avevo congedato una gran parte dei non morti. Chandra e Nissa si stavano incamminando sulla collina, riprendendo fiato dopo lo scontro. Jace... non c’era traccia di lui. Aggrottai la fronte. Conoscendolo, era probabilmente svanito alla vista durante la battaglia per “trovare una posizione vantaggiosa”. Strategia detta anche “diventare invisibile quando la situazione va per il verso sbagliato”. Aveva un talento per svanire quando le cose si mettevano male e sapevo che non sarebbe stato di grande aiuto in questa lotta. Quando sei un mago mentale, i non morti sono un punto debole. Nessun cervello significa che non c’è nulla che i tuoi poteri possano manipolare. Entrambi ce ne eravamo resi conto molte volte durante i nostri numerosi... incontri. Ma forse non c’era traccia di lui perché uno zombie era riuscito a trascinarlo sotto terra. Sospirai e mi misi in contatto con i cadaveri sotto la sabbia, per essere sicura di non trovare un Jace intento a dimenarsi e cercare di liberarsi dall’abbraccio umidiccio di qualche morto del deserto. La mia attenzione venne distratta e non udii ciò che urlò Nissa mentre scattava improvvisamente verso di noi. Poi tutto venne avvolto dall’oscurità. 'Jace' Detesto questo piano. Dietro di me, vidi Gideon affondare il pugno e abbattere un altro non morto, facendo emettere un sinistro schiocco al cranio che si frantumava. Un altro zombie (doveva essere uno di quelli di Liliana) balzò davanti a quello che mi stava per attaccare e i due iniziarono a strapparsi le membra in un turbinio di sabbia. Ne approfittai per svanire con una rapida magia di invisibilità e corsi in cima alla duna. Trova una posizione vantaggiosa. Elabora un piano per questo marasma. Ne avevo abbastanza di queste diavolerie di sabbia, di calore e di morte sconfinata di Nicol Bolas. Avevamo bisogno di uscire da questo deserto e determinare le giuste azioni da compiere. Anche Nissa, la tranquilla e timida Nissa, aveva chiesto di elaborare un piano prima di muoverci. Sapevo che non sarei stato di alcuna utilità in questo scontro, ma avrei potuto dedicarmi al futuro. Raggiunta la cima della collinetta, mi voltai per osservare la bolgia. Chandra e Nissa stavano affrontando un mucchio di non morti, mentre Liliana sembrava prendere in mano la situazione, controllandone sempre di più e rimandandoli verso il deserto. Nel frattempo Gideon... si stava comportando da Gideon. Uno strumento di forza bruta, ma efficiente. Molto efficace nel combattere insieme agli zombie controllati da Liliana. Era strano vederli agire insieme ed era strano vedere Liliana collaborare con gli altri durante un combattimento. Forse stava davvero cambiando. Forse era stata sincera nel suo giuramento e credeva nel ruolo dei Guardiani e, nonostante il suo antagonismo con Gideon, si stava impegnando per portare a termine le nostra missione. Forse mi sono sbagliato. I miei anni di... coinvolgimento con Liliana mi fanno pensare che io ora la conosca meno di quanto la conoscessi all’inizio. Più scoprivo, più irrisolvibile diventava. Quasi irrisolvibile quanto i suoi zombie, non smetteva mai di sorprendermi... per il meglio o, più spesso, per il peggio, molto peggio. Tuttavia, anche adesso, mi affascina. Mi trovo spesso a difenderla nelle conversazioni con gli altri, nonostante io dica a me stesso di fare attenzione. Scossi la testa. Non avrei svelato il mistero di Liliana in questa posizione, in cima a questo mucchio di sabbia. Volsi la mia attenzione alle corna all’orizzonte. Che informazioni abbiamo? Qual è il piano di Nicol Bolas? Qual è il nostro prossimo passo? Questo era un piano inospitale. Nissa aveva detto che il mondo sembrava più morto che vivo. Sembrava che gli zombie si aggirassero in modo casuale tra le colline, in attesa di sbucare fuori e divorare i viaggiatori. Perché Bolas avrebbe realizzato un mondo come questo come sua base operativa? Quali segreti si nascondono sotto la sabbia? Si tratta davvero di un mondo morto? Con quale scopo ha realizzato quelle imponenti corna all’orizzonte? Certo, sarebbe stato facile pensare al fatto che Nicol Bolas avesse un ego tale da costruire un imponente monumento a se stesso semplicemente perché poteva farlo. Ma Bolas non era un essere dedito a opere inutili e narcisiste. No, le sue opere nascondevano sempre degli obiettivi in modo profondo e poi erano narcisiste e grandiose. Considerai la possibilità di spostarmi su un altro piano e poi tornare su questo, nel tentativo di giungere in una posizione più vicina alle corna, ma scartai immediatamente questa opzione. Viaggiare fino a posizioni precise, anche su un mondo ben conosciuto, era molto complicato. Riuscire a farlo su un piano sconosciuto avrebbe richiesto una grande dose di fortuna. Inoltre, se Bolas avesse avuto guardie o allarmi dedicati a questi spostamenti interplanari verso il suo mondo, non avrei voluto correre il rischio di essere individuato e di avvisarlo del fatto di averlo scoperto. No. Avremmo dovuto continuare in questo modo. Tuttavia, il nostro arrivo su questo piano aveva portato finora solo a un atterraggio in una tempesta di sabbia e in un’imboscata di zombie. I nostri prossimi passi sarebbero dovuti essere più precisi, meno casuali e più basati sui nostri punti di forza. Avremmo avuto bisogno di incamminarci verso le corna, facendo attenzione alle altre eventuali trappole. Senza altre sorprese... L’urlo di Nissa mi risvegliò dai miei pensieri e mi voltai verso il campo di battaglia sottostante. ... ha proprio detto... 'Nissa' "WURM SABBIOSO!" Urlai per avvisare Liliana, ma fu troppo tardi. I tremori sotterranei che avevo percepito eruppero in un getto di sabbia proprio sotto di lei e io la osservai con orrore scomparire nelle fauci di un enorme wurm. A breve distanza, un secondo wurm emerse dalla sabbia con un imponente ruggito che scosse la spessa aria del deserto. Afferrai il poco mana che riuscii a individuare, alla disperata ricerca di energia inesistente per magie che sapevo non sarei mai riuscito a lanciare in questa arida terra devastata. "Abbattetelo!", urlò Gideon lanciandosi all’assalto, ma i non morti precedentemente sotto il controllo di Liliana reagirono e lo arrestarono, facendolo scomparire sotto un ammasso di mostruosità. I suoi zombie si sono ribellati... Liliana è morta. Il pensiero si radicò ostinatamente nella mia mente, nonostante cercassi disperatamente di rimuoverlo, per fare in modo che un altro ne potesse prendere il posto... un piano, un’idea, qualsiasi cosa. Sotto il terreno, altri tremori dal profondo delle sabbie risuonarono lungo la mia schiena, rombando mentre si avvicinavano. Paura e dubbi assalirono il mio cuore e giunsero fino alla lingua, amari e aspri. Respira. Agisci. Fiducia. "Chandra, ferma quel wurm! Ne arrivano altri!". Scattai in avanti, con la lama stretta in mano. Non ero in grado di attingere il mana necessario per la magia che avrei voluto lanciare, ma sarei riuscita ad assalire i non morti che bloccavano Gideon. Mi fidai del fatto che Chandra fermasse i wurm. Mi fidai del fatto che Jace avrebbe elaborato un piano, ovunque fosse. Con un grido, scivolai al di sotto del wurm che si stava per abbattere su di me, spruzzando sabbia intorno a me e rotolando. Puntai i piedi e balzai fino all’ammasso di non morti, con la mia lama che affondava nelle carni putrescenti tra me e Gideon. 'Chandra' SANTI FIUMI ARDENTI DI REGATHA CHE DIAVOLO È QUELL’AFFARE MA HA DIVORATO LILIANA NON MORIRÀ CON UNA SEMPLICE FIAMMA ENORME E STUPIDO ASPETTA NISSA HA DETTO CHE CE NE SONO ALTRI ACCIDENTI ECCOLI SPOSTATEVI LI ARROSTISCO TUTTI LIBERATE LILIANA STUPIDE CREATURE NATE DAI BANDAR... 'Gideon' Denti ovunque. Mani artigliate. Carni putrescenti che premono su di me da ogni direzione. Mi dimenai per liberare le mie lame, ma erano così tanti che riuscivano a tenermi a terra. Le mie difese scintillarono in quel familiare bagliore dorato che danzava davanti ai miei occhi mentre loro mordevano e afferravano, premendomi il volto nella sabbia e tirando le mie membra, cercando di farmi a pezzi. Con notevole sforzo, riuscii a infilare la mia gamba sinistra sotto il corpo e spinsi verso l’alto con tutte le mie forze, scagliandone via alcuni e sollevandomi parzialmente. Contemporaneamente, il fischio del metallo che saettava in aria si fece vicino, mi voltai e intravidi la spada di Nissa. Improvvisamente, le membra degli zombie che mi bloccavano il braccio destro si ritrovarono separate dai loro busti. Una risata di trionfo uscì dalle mie labbra e inviai mana alle mie lame. Con uno scatto della mano, le sottili e lunghe lame percorsero un arco e, nel loro bagliore, abbatterono un plotone di zombie. Dopo pochi momenti, io e Nissa terminammo la nostra letale danza tagliente, con gli eleganti e precisi movimenti che si combinavano senza interruzione con gli archi concentrici delle mie lame. Superammo il terreno ora ricoperto dalle membra dei morti mummificati, di nuovo pronti a riposare, e scattammo verso Chandra, che aveva attirato lontano i wurm con i suoi getti di fuoco. "Quattro?", gridai a Nissa durante la corsa. "Sei. Ne stanno arrivano altri due", mi corresse Nissa. Mi si strinse lo stomaco, ma continuai a correre, mentre la mia domanda successiva era più urgente della preoccupazione per il loro numero. "Liliana... è...". Nissa indicò uno dei wurm che stava cercando di aggirare Chandra. Accelerai la corsa. Il reame di Nicol Bolas era popolato da più orrori di quanto potessimo immaginare. 'Liliana' . . . 'Chandra' "Raaaaaargh!". L’urlo fuoriesce dalla mia gola e contemporaneamente incanalo il mio potere nelle fiamme, avvolgendo uno dei wurm in una pira. Dopo un po’ crolla a terra, incenerito e bruciacchiato, sollevando un ampio getto di sabbia. Il mio respiro è pesante e doloroso. "Chi è il prossimo?", urlo, più per darmi forza che per farmi sentire dai wurm, perché loro sono wurm e probabilmente non capiscono, che ne possono sapere loro. Intravedo un movimento alla mia destra e sento un ruggito... e mi allontano con un balzo prima che un altro wurm si abbatta su di me. Come è possibile che un wurm gigantesco riesca a scivolare non visto dietro a una persona? Quasi vengo presa dal panico alla vista di un enorme e brillante scorpione blu che appare all’improvviso, imponente di fronte a me. Mi allontano di nuovo con un balzo e, un istante dopo, Jace appare di fianco a me. Mi afferra una mano e si porta un dito alle labbra, poi svaniamo entrambi, mentre l’illusione dello scorpione brulica tra le dune portandosi dietro di sé uno dei wurm e passando attraverso le dune come se fossero onde d’acqua invece di, insomma, sabbia decisamente solida. "Quello è il loro cibo preferito", mormora un invisibile Jace, con la mano sempre sulla mia. Percepisco il suo battito accelerato e mi sforzo per non chiedergli che cosa si trovi nei pensieri di quei mostri. Vedo Gideon e Nissa che corrono verso di noi, con Gideon che brandisce le sue lame e urla, nel tentativo di attirare l’attenzione dei wurm. I due rimanenti (aspetta, sono quattro, quando sono apparsi gli altri due?!) si voltano e scattano con una velocità imprevista verso Gideon, mentre il suono delle loro scaglie di sabbia risuona nella secca aria senza vita. Il mio sguardo segue uno di loro e mi libero dalla presa di Jace per inseguirlo. Gli lancio delle saette di fiamme e quello le osserva scivolare lungo il proprio corpo senza alcun danno, ma si ferma e inizia a tornare verso di me. Dietro di me, Jace sta urlando qualcosa di probabilmente sciocco. Stringo i pugni e concentro la rovente fiamma bianca tra le mie dita. Prima di scagliare la mia ondata di fuoco, il wurm arresta il suo movimento. Il suo comportamento mi stupisce, perdo la concentrazione e le fiamme nelle mie mani si indeboliscono. Vedo il wurm indietreggiare e muoversi come se fosse preso dalle convulsioni. Mi faccio indietro, perché ho imparato che, quando gli umani fanno così, seguono spesso getti di vomito e io non voglio ritrovarmi un wurm sabbioso che mi vomita addosso, affatto. Il wurm però non vomita. Invece, il suo busto rientra e poi si sbriciola. Lo osservo inorridita e poi vedo Liliana che esce dalle sue viscere, ripulendosi dai suoi liquidi interni, con uno strano oggetto con delle catene che fluttua di fronte al suo volto, contornato da una luce viola. Lei scende sulla sabbia e il wurm tremola e poi collassa su un lato, con le membra che scivolano fuori dalla ferita da cui è uscita Liliana, spargendo un liquido di un colore grigio senza vita. Liliana compie alcuni passi sulla sabbia, come se fosse in uno stato di trance. I segni sulla sua pelle brillano della stessa luce viola di quelle catene e i suoi occhi sono vuoti e inespressivi. Vedo le ferite sul suo corpo richiudersi e il liquame del wurm dissiparsi come se venisse fatto evaporare da un qualche calore, ma non percepisco nulla da lei. Sembra più fredda e distante che mai, come una stella che lascia la sua traccia sulla sabbia. "Liliana?". Mi faccio avanti e quel bagliore viola tutto intorno a lei svanisce, lasciandola collassare a terra. 'Jace' Non va bene. Questa situazione non va affatto bene. 'Gideon' Il primo wurm sabbioso si lanciò su di me, con le fauci spalancate, pronto a ingoiarmi in un solo boccone. Perfetto. Gli corsi incontro e mi lanciai nelle sue fauci, scagliando la mia mano in avanti e facendo roteare le mie lame per squarciargli la gola. Le lame si fecero strada nei suoi tessuti interni e il calore e la stretta soffocante dei muscoli della sua gola si aprirono per lasciare di nuovo spazio alla luce del giorno, facendomi sbucare dietro il suo collo in uno spruzzo di sangue e fluidi. Uno in meno. Il wurm cadde sulla sabbia con un sonoro tonfo e io rotolai di lato. Mi ero appena rialzato, quando la coda di un secondo wurm mi colpì sul petto con la forza di un rhox alla carica, scagliandomi all’indietro contro una duna. Rimasi sdraiato sulla schiena e strinsi gli occhi, cercando di riprendere il respiro. Probabilmente avrei avuto bisogno di un approccio diverso per i wurm rimanenti. Gideon. Dobbiamo andarcene e radunarci. Mi rialzai. Non mi sarei mai abituato alla voce di Jace che appariva dal nulla nella mia mente. Diedi un’occhiata intorno a me e scattai in piedi proprio quando uno degli ultimi wurm si precipitò verso di me. Sono sicuro che possiamo risolvere la situazione, Jace. Preparai le mie lame, cercando di suddividere la mia attenzione tra il wurm e la voce di Jace nella mia testa. Liliana è... Viva. Ma in pessime condizioni. Feci una smorfia. Il wurm scattò verso di me, le sue fauci si chiusero e la sua testa si preparò a colpire con forza. Mi tolsi dal suo cammino e sentii una cascata di sabbia arrivarmi addosso, sollevata dal possente colpo. Vidi la distesa di sabbia sollevarsi, seguendo i movimenti del wurm che mi stava per attaccare di nuovo da sotto terra. Tieni duro. Io e Nissa stiamo arrivando. Mi accovacciai e, mentre il wurm colpiva, balzai all’indietro, facendo roteare le mie lame sopra la mia testa e squarciandogli il ventre nel momento in cui si sollevava in aria. Il metallo tagliò le scaglie più morbide e il wurm emise un urlo di rabbia. Rotolai di fianco e lo vidi crollare e contorcersi nella sabbia, ferito ma non ancora sconfitto. A breve distanza, vidi Nissa assalire un wurm che era emerso dalla sabbia, atterrando agilmente sul suo capo. Il wurm si contorse per scagliarla lontano, ma lei si mosse troppo velocemente... in un battito di ciglia affondò la spada con entrambe le mano nel cranio del mostro e rimase in equilibrio mentre la bestia crollava a terra. "Nissa!", la chiamai. "Liliana ha bisogno...". "Jace me lo ha detto". Nissa estrasse la lama dal cranio del wurm ed essa, in un lampo di luce verde, riprese la forma del suo bastone. Ci affrettammo insieme verso Jace e Chandra, entrambi inginocchiati di fianco a una figura accasciata che doveva essere Liliana, con il cadavere di un wurm dietro di loro. Jace era girato verso di noi e i suoi occhi erano lucenti. Dobbiamo ritirarci. Tornare su Kaladesh. Elaborare un piano migliore, un approccio diverso. Aspetta, Jace. Aggrottai la fronte per la preoccupazione che riecheggiava dai suoi pensieri e cercai di valutare la situazione. Gli attacchi a sorpresa avevano indubbiamente avuto un impatto su di noi, ma eravamo sopravvissuti ed eravamo riusciti a neutralizzare le minacce. Liliana era gravemente ferita, ma era ancora in vita. Nissa avrebbe potuto occuparsi delle sue ferite e noi avremmo potuto continuare. Andarcene adesso e rischiare di tornare successivamente e trovarci in guai peggiori non sembrava la scelta migliore... In quel momento notai il wurm dietro Jace muoversi. 'Nissa' Lo percepii ancor prima di comprendere che cosa fosse... un improvviso mutamento nell'aria, come la leggera pressione appena prima del temporale. Questo mutamento era però di tipo magico, un’ondata di tensione nell’etere, una deformazione del battito e dell’ombra delle leyline di quel mondo. Un qualche potere... un potere antico e profondo in questo mondo... si mosse. Rallentai la mia corsa, distratta e curiosa, e mi guardai intorno alla ricerca dei cambiamenti. Le urla di allarme di Gideon attirarono la mia attenzione verso Jace e in quel momento me ne accorsi, troppo tardi. Il wurm defunto dietro di loro iniziò a muoversi, con un enorme foro ancora visibile nel busto. Con una rapidità innaturale, diede un colpo con la coda e scagliò a terra Chandra e Jace. Li osservai inorridita rimbalzare sulla sabbia, come sassolini lanciati sulla superficie di un lago. I morti sono soggetti alla maledizione della non morte. La verità della terra sembrò rimbombare dal piano stesso... riecheggiare dalle nauseanti leyline e anima di quel mondo. Un male inusuale. Una costante presenza di decomposizione che avevo sentito fin dal momento in cui eravamo arrivati. Questo mondo era soggetto a un’antica e potente maledizione. Una maledizione in grado di rovesciare e inglobare il ciclo stesso della vita e della morte. Venni travolta dall’orrore, un improvviso diluvio gelido che mi faceva venire i brividi lungo la schiena, e mi voltai verso gli altri wurm dilaniati. 'Gideon' Raddoppiai la velocità e mi scagliai contro il wurm non morto che incombeva sulla figura priva di sensi di Liliana, quando il ruggito agghiacciante e il rombo della sabbia dietro di me richiamarono la mia attenzione. Due wurm trasformati in zombie emersero dalla sabbia. Vidi Nissa riuscire a schivare l’assalto del primo, mentre il secondo avvolgeva il proprio imponente corpo intorno a lei. "No!", gridai mentre Nissa scompariva alla vista e le scaglie del wurm si piegavano alla imponente stretta. Il tempo si mise a scorrere lentamente. Il mio cuore venne catturato da una sensazione di orrore. I miei occhi oscillarono tra due scelte impossibili. Salvare Nissa dalla stretta frantumante. Salvare Liliana dalla morte incombente. Qualsiasi fosse stata la scelta, un altro amico sarebbe morto, ancora una volta, a causa della mia supponenza. Rimasi sospeso per una frazione di secondo, conscio del fatto che non compiere una scelta avrebbe portato alla morte di entrambe. Mi mossi, più per istinto che in seguito a un ragionamento. Improvvisamente, una luce sorprendente eruppe all’orizzonte. Mi coprii di riflesso gli occhi con un braccio, mentre una forza mi scagliava in aria. Un istante dopo, la mia mente cercò di comprendere ciò che aveva appena visto. Un’enorme freccia, di una luce bianca fiammeggiante, trapassò il wurm che incombeva minacciosamente sulla figura priva di sensi di Liliana. Osservai stupito il wurm avvizzire e il suo corpo tramutarsi in cenere. La freccia svanì, come un raggio di sole che viene riflesso sulla spiaggia, e i resti del wurm vennero dispersi dal vento. Gli altri wurm, ancora in vita o non morti, ruggirono e si diedero alla fuga. Quello che aveva intrappolato Nissa lasciò incurante la sua figura inconscia dietro di sé e io corsi da lei. Prima di raggiungerla, una gigantesca forma indistinta di colore oro e rosso si mosse tra le dune con una velocità e un fervore tali da permettermi a fatica di seguirne il cammino. Ne compresi la forma solo quando raggiunse i wurm. Era torreggiante, alta come una decina di uomini, con un copricapo dorato che splendeva al sole e un enorme bastone a due punte conficcato in uno dei wurm non morti. Il suo corpo brillava di un potere radiante e tutto il corpo era umano, tranne la testa che somigliava a uno sciacallo. Occhi argentei e imperscrutabili mi osservavano e io sentì il suo sguardo penetrarmi. Estrasse la sua arma dal wurm ed esso, come quello colpito dall’arciere invisibile, si trasformò in polvere. Il wurm non morto rimanente si nascose sotto la sabbia, ma con una rapidità ultraterrena balzò e affondò il bastone nel terreno. La terra brontolò e lo smorzato stridio del mostro morente risuonò tra le dune, per poi lasciare il posto al silenzio. L’ululato solitario del vento era l’unico suono intorno a noi. Mi mossi verso quella creatura, la quale volse il suo sguardo verso di me. Sentii il cuore riempirsi di un fuoco dorato e il mio passo si fece barcollante a causa della sua mera presenza, togliendomi il respiro. Poi, con un leggero movimento del capo, corse verso l’orizzonte, nella direzione delle corna imponenti, per svanire dietro un imponente cresta di sabbia in lontananza. Mi accasciai sulle ginocchia, circondato dai miei amici privi di sensi e con la mente esausta quanto il mio corpo. Su Amonkhet esistono delle divinità. Tra tutto ciò che avevo visto su questo mondo... inarrestabili tempeste di sabbia, orde di non morti, giganteschi wurm sabbiosi, morti che tornavano in vita... questa era la più inaspettata e la più strana. La mia mente e il mio cuore viaggiarono in direzioni contrastanti. Mi sentii di nuovo un ragazzino su Theros, circondato da racconti di potenti e vendicative divinità. Un adolescente ribelle, che vede il caos generato dalla spaventosa forza e dalla crudele vanità di quelle divinità. Un giovane uomo di fronte alle esalazioni e alle sofferenze della loro imperdonabile collera, testimone del loro immischiarsi delle faccende umane e incuranti della vita dei mortali. La mia fede, le mie paure e le mie speranze in loro convogliarono in qualcosa a cui non avevo pensato per anni: le avevo trascurate ed evitate. Eccole qua su Amonkhet. Si trovavano sul mondo di Nicol Bolas. I miei amici erano salvi grazie a loro. Quella divinità riluceva di una innegabile virtù. Una luce dorata, un’arma punitrice, aiutata dalle frecce di un’altra presenza non identificata, intenta a spazzare via la non morte e l’oscurità. Non so per quanto tempo rimasi inginocchiato nella sabbia. Lentamente, i miei pensieri tornarono al mio corpo e ai miei amici feriti e mi sforzai di rialzarmi. Lentamente, mi feci forza e raccolsi i miei compagni. Lentamente, curammo le nostre ferite e recuperammo le forze. Cercai di spiegare loro ciò che era successo. Ciò di cui ero stato testimone. Non riuscirono a comprendere a pieno. Vidi lo scetticismo di Jace, il disprezzo di Liliana e la confusione di Chandra. Nissa rimaneva invece da parte, affermando di aver pensato di aver percepito quella presenza prima di perdere coscienza, ma il suo credere alle mie parole era dovuto più a curiosità che a fede. Discutemmo sulle mosse da compiere e io fui convinto che avremmo dovuto continuare. Avevamo ancora una missione da portare a termine, per il nostro ruolo di Guardiani. E io avevo bisogno di sapere. Come poteva un mondo dominato dal male, da un drago antico, essere anche la dimora di esseri divini? Dopo esserci riposati, ci radunammo e continuammo la nostra marcia verso le corna, all’erta. Incontrammo alcuni non morti predatori, di cui Liliana prese facilmente il controllo. Bestie selvagge e iene fuggivano al nostro avvicinamento o quando scoprivano la forza delle fiamme di Chandra. Dopo un po’ arrivammo alla cresta dietro la quale avevo visto svanire quella creatura. La vista che ci aspettava ci lasciò senza parole. Di fronte a noi, le sabbie sconfinate lasciarono il posto a una splendente e fertile terra. Una seducente flora si stagliava lungo un imponente fiume che scorreva in lontananza. Il primo sole splendeva caldo in alto e la sua luce si rifletteva nelle acque, mentre il secondo sole sembrava non essersi mosso dal nostro arrivo, bruciando senza fiamma dalla sua posizione vicino alle grandi corna lontane all’orizzonte. Molto più vicini rispetto alle corna, si ergevano sfarzosi monumenti ed enormi strutture, le quali formavano una città che si stendeva a perdita d’occhio. Le linee verticali di obelischi e torri erano posizionate perpendicolarmente alle imponenti strutture geometriche dei templi. Il fiume era ricco di barche e i versi degli uccelli e i suoni di una rigogliosa metropoli giungevano fino a noi. Laggiù vi erano delle persone. Jace fu il primo a notare lo scintillio di magia tutto intorno alla città. Osservando meglio, l’intera area era coperta da una barriera semitrasparente, la quale manteneva le sabbie dell’indomabile deserto all’esterno, riflettendo anche le nubi. Gli uccelli all’interno di quella cupola non la oltrepassavano nel loro volo, forse perché incapaci di farlo o forse perché non desiderosi di farlo. Nissa parlò per prima, con un tono di voce che evidenziava la sua meraviglia. "Che luogo è questo?". Io mi schiarii la gola. "Liliana, tu...?". Liliana scosse la testa. "Ho visto una minima parte di Amonkhet, l’ultima volta che sono stata qui. Non avevo alcuna idea dell'esistenza di questo luogo". Jace aggrottò la fronte. "Che cosa abbiamo davanti? Che cosa sta succedendo qui?". Nessuno di noi aveva una risposta a quelle domande. Alla fine, Chandra alzò le spalle. "C’è solo un modo per scoprirlo". Detto ciò, iniziò a scendere verso la città e la sua barriera. La seguimmo, con le menti colme di molte più domande che risposte. Mentre i cinque scendevano lungo la sabbia, il sussurro del vento solitario accarezzava il terreno dietro di loro, spostando la sabbia, cancellando le loro impronte, plasmando nuove dune e spazzando nuove distese. Nel cielo sopra di loro, il primo sole si avvicinava allo zenit, mentre il secondo sole rimaneva fisso nella sua posizione all’orizzonte, con lo sguardo ardente sul mondo sottostante. Dopo pochi minuti, il deserto era di nuovo esattamente come era stato prima, con solo i due soli testimoni del silenzio eterno. Il vento continuò a soffiare, noncurante di tutto ciò che era avvenuto. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web